Made up life for Axel
by xxLadyShareenaxx
Summary: Literally a story I made up for Axel, It has a made up character in it too for Axel's best friend but yeah... Flame if you must.. Lea/Axel


Beep. Beep. **Beep**. The alarm slammed into his head and he threw the blanket off himself and placed his feet on the wooden floor, his hands went to his head and he held it over the floor his hair was a hideous black mass of tangles on either side of his head, it weaved through his fingers at strange angles. His hair was just inches above the floor, if he bent down a little more it would hit and catch the dust down there on the floor for sure. He sighed and stood up in a fluid motion, he strode across the room to the next doorway, off to take his morning shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perfect and beautiful she stands on top of the school building, dressed in a red school girl uniform all stitched up to fit her form perfectly, The skirt short just five inches above mid-thigh was just long enough to pass the school rules but short enough to make all the men in the school watch her as she walked. Her blonde hair shimmered as it flowed around and away from her face to those that ogled at her or if anyone was around to see her now they would see this beautiful teen as an angel but those who knew her better called her an pixie, one of the evil biting scoundrels. She stood tall and proud on the top of the school the quivered under her very presence but admired her just the same, she was popularity but now she was leaving.

Her father got a new job and all her ranked up popularity and prom queen reputation was going to be gone by the end of the week, she would not have that…

So she decided she'd rather stay here forever, leave her presence forever a dent in this school, she would not be forgotten! Never!

She jumped, when falling if anyone was around they would have seen no tears staining her face just a look of determination as she neared ground she smiled a beautiful true smile before she made contact and was a mangled bloody mess of a beautiful angel. No one would forget her now, No one would dare…

For it would have been a peaceful day at Balite College, but with the bloody woman on the ground and the shocked crying/screaming students around the body. Night knew it wasn't going to be an easy day to get through, of course the school was still going to take place and classes would continue as scheduled, because it would take more than just one body for the principal to care. He was the Devil after all or his son, at least that was the rumor the whole school spread and it just caught on and now instead of calling him Principal Debilwits, they say 'Sir Devil.'.

Night Sighed and walked past the ever growing crowd around Miss Lilia Jake's Corpse, he didn't care for her or the way she tried to control everything and everyone so he just walked up the school steps and past the school bullies, he headed straight for class thinking that her rudimentary way of gaining more attention ruined his good shower this morning. As Night kept walking he saw his best friend Lea sitting on a bench in front of their first classroom, reading about Fire again and humming along with a song that blasted clearly from the headphones around his neck. Night laughed and walked over to his friend and occupied a space by him waiting for him to notice, which didn't take to long because as soon as Night sat down Lea folded over a pages edge and place a hand over Night's crotch and smiled wickedly.

"I'll Burn your nuts off!" Lea exclaimed joyously before jumping up and taking on a pose of power that just didn't work to well for him.

"I suppose, If only you actually had the power to do so…" Night said calmly and picked up the Fire book that fell on the ground and slid it into a pocket in Lea's backpack which was under the bench.

"Shut up!" Lea said quietly his face turning a bright pink as Night stood and dropped Lea's bag in front of him.

"Lea, I'm sure you could do it. For the moment though, I'm going to be a Bad influence and…" Night snaked a hand around Lea's waist and dragged him forward against Night's chest quickly, his mouth broken wide in a grin. "Destroy your self-esteem. _**Watch**__._"

Night held Lea close to his chest with one arm as he stretched the other one out in front of them his fingers all spread out and his hand up-right to his palm faced the small garden area that was behind the bench, Night felt Lea tremble a bit as some power sparked to Night's hand and the whole Garden area was enveloped in Darkness and the Darkness just shrouded the Garden area in a mist before becoming a thick molasses type substance. The Darkness pulsed twice before vanishing with the Garden, leaving only a blank hole where the Garden used to be. Lea's legs trembled and threatened to stop holding him up as he felt out done and completely useless, as he always did when Night expressed his skills in the art of Magic.

"Le-Let Me. Go you Jerk Face." Lea said quietly but even as he said it he just leaned heavier on Night because he was the only thing keeping Lea up, Lea sighed and felt a hand grab his butt as the blank hole was enveloped in Darkness again and after a few seconds and four pulses later the garden was back and just as sweet as before it Disappeared.


End file.
